


Their First Time

by SanneARBY



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Non-Graphic Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanneARBY/pseuds/SanneARBY
Summary: On their return from their escapade out of the Tower, they share a bed and their love.
Relationships: Vax / Saladin
Kudos: 4
Collections: All Vax stories





	Their First Time

The sun is setting over the new Tower, casts long shadows over the buildings and plazas as birds fly back to their nests and Guardians chatter with each other, gathering engrams and loot. It’s a quiet day with a low wind, no clouds obstructing the view of an ablaze sky and a burning sun.

But the Titan and Warlock do not see it, their room engulfed in darkness apart from burning strokes of light illuminating their armour through the blinds. There is silence in the room apart from the two breathing in and out, standing close by the other and gently touching hands, noses, breathing each other’s breaths for a long moment with their eyes closed, basking in the presence of the other.

The light is soft on their faces as they kiss, slowly, gently, lips soft against the other. Searching hands find cold locks and rusted chains, click mechanisms barely used.

Armour being unlocked and falling heavily to the ground, thudding against the carpet and lying there, both Guardians having sent away their Ghosts to grant them the privacy they so desperately seek and need.

He is unzipping the long robes hiding her figure he loves so much, unclasping the belts holding it up, and the heavy robes slide off her arms onto the carpet. Gauntlets are disregarded, and soon cold hands touch warm skin, their hands resting on the other’s.

He’s swallowing, chest rising up and down heavily from anticipation. But he’s still so soft and careful.

She moves her hands away from his, rests them on his abdomen and slowly moves them up, standing so close she can hear his soft gasp and feel him shuddering. She presses gentle kisses at the corner of his mouth, slow and loving kisses, her hands moving ever so up, gliding over his neck and then cupping his weathered face as she moves to kiss his lips instead.

His hands move up from her sides and cup her breasts, his thumb moving in a way that makes her shiver and whisper something. She moves her hands away from his face down to his leg armour, rest her hands on them as she whispers something else.

They stand there in front of the other, for a moment the air is static and they can’t touch, and the next moment the leg armour is gone and it’s naked skin pressed on naked skin, knees weak.

She takes his hands and guides him back to the bed, lays down on it and softly pulls him over her, his weight on her a comforting presence as he kisses her jaw softly.

She feels him against her legs, opens her mouth to breathe out as excitement overtakes her for a moment, makes her feel fuzzy and warm. She whispers something, her voice suddenly having a raw edge she hadn’t heard before.

He watches her for a moment before he nuzzles her neck, kisses it so gently and softly, as his hands move up her chest and cup her breasts once more, fingers toying with her nipples.

She lets out a soft gasp, moves her head back reflexively as she grips at his arms. She hasn't been touched like this for a long time, and his warm fingers are a stark, but pleasant, contrast to her cold skin. She licks her lips and pulls him back up, wants to kiss more and more, never lose the taste of him from her lips.

He allows her, breathing heavily through his nose as he kisses her so softly. He feels himself twitching, wanting it all to stay so soft and loving, but also needing _so much more_. They let go, and he breathes out sharply once, presses their foreheads together as he presses close. He whispers her name, voice deeper than usual.

She bites her lips, feels ablaze, yet her skin is still so cold. She puts her hands on his chest, breathes with him for a moment. She swallows thickly, her mind clouded by his looming presence.

He growls, then, a sound that she did not expect to hear, and that she did not expect to have such an effect. She whispers his name, has a hitch in her voice.

He pulls back slightly and watches her face for a moment, her face surrounded by flaming red hair, and he kisses her again. More deeply this time, pressing his hips against hers, aligns himself so.

She gasps in his mouth, the sudden sensation more than she can handle after the building anticipation, and her legs tremble a bit, his hips slowly, slowly, grinding against hers.

She turns her face, breathing in and out in fast bursts as he grinds against her, his face buried in her neck, kissing and biting at the skin. She starts moving her hips with him rhythmically, groans out a slurred name, her hands holding tightly onto his arms.

He grunts against her blue skin, eyes pressed close as he moves himself against her faster, his hands going back to her breasts and squeezing, toying with them.

She lets out a loud gasp, mouth open and eyes pressed closed as she grips at her lover's short hair, pulls at it as she makes a noise of pure pleasure.

His breath hitches, his hips falter for a moment, and he halts, breathing heavily.

But he did not come.

She is panting, hand still tightly in his hair, hot breaths coming out of her mouth, but those quickly stolen by him, by a deep kiss, and a pinch of her nipples.

He is lying there still, his breaths shaky, but his body so steady and comforting against her trembling one.

She moves a hand down and wraps it around him, strokes him with slow and languid moves, as her mouth moves towards his, breathes his shaky breaths.

He moves down and kisses her, deep and messy kisses, as he groans into her mouth, his hands moving up to her cheeks and just holding her close to him, his hips moving into her hand ever so slowly, almost gently.

She whispers something against his lips, her free hand resting over his. She then squeezes him, bites her lips as he gasps and hunches over a bit, his hand moving down to hers, and gently pulling it off, him being so close.

He shakes his head, wants to last, as he kisses her again. And again, and again. Trails down a path from her neck to her breasts, lingers there. He licks at a nipple, bites at it gently and pinches the other, before kissing back down and down.

She puts her hand on his curls, lets out a moan as his tongue does _something_ , and makes her feel like she is on fire. She gasps something, hands tightening in his hair as she bites her lips and arches her back, breath shuddering.

He opens his eyes and looks at her, breathing heavily through his nose as he observes her squirming and moving, adores her every being.

She feels his eyes on her, pants slightly as she opens hers and looks at him, puts up a tiny smirk and licks her lips slowly as she pulls at his hair again.

His eyes flutter, his breath hitches, and a low chuckle escapes his throat as his eyes do not leave hers, hands moving down to her thighs and resting there, so close. And then he moves a hand again, moving it over and teasing at the entrance, tongue and mouth moving as he then presses a finger inside, eliciting a gasp from her and a tug at his hair.

She curses on a whisper, the stubble itching her thighs, irritating the skin, but in such a _good_ way. She moves her hips against that burn, gasping, needing _more_.

He watches her squirm, breathing heavily and squirming a bit himself, _aching_. He exhales sharply when she tugs harder at his hair, urges him to move up.

She pulls him up, impatient, grips his cheeks and kisses him messily, panting ever so slightly into his mouth, breathing a word.

He kisses back, more teeth than lips, but he is _grunting_ , and he needs more. He squeezes in another finger, thumb moving over _there_ , and she feels like she is falling.

She gasps and reaches for his arms, grips them tightly and lets out a whine, head pulled back. _It's been so long_ , his fingers feeling like magic.

He watches her face as if entranced, eyes half-lidded but so full of life and desire, his mouth slightly agape but breathing so harshly, so needy. He pulls his fingers out, hears a whine from her.

His wet fingers find a way to her mouth, and she stares him down as she wraps her lips around them and makes _the dirtiest sound_ he has ever heard. He feels a shiver run up his spine, exhales a hot breath as he watches her lips around his fingers, _feels_ the tongue lick them clean. And it is the hottest thing he has ever seen.

She pulls away from the fingers with a soft plop, some saliva still sticking to them as he pulls them away, replaces them with his mouth and kisses her harshly, so harshly he takes her breath away and leaves her gasping.

She yearns for more, pulls him closer before he can back away to kiss him more and more, every part of their bodies touching the other's hot skin, the air so electric.

She whispers something against his lips, shivers when he nods and reaches for something.

He sits up to straddle her hips when he puts it on, bites his lips as his chest rises and drops with every harsh breath, trembling hands giving him away.

She reaches for his hands and holds them for a moment, looks him in the eyes and smiles a tiny smile reserved only for him, squeezes his warm hands, before moving them to his thighs and softly running her hands over them, gently.

He looks down at her, at her glowing blue eyes filled with love and adoration, at her lips curled in that warm smile he loves so much. He leans back down and kisses her, so softly, like they had before.

She kisses back softly, all that desperation ebbed away as soon as his trembling hands had showed themselves, gave him away.

She nods at him, their noses brushing against the other, her lips whispering his name, a yes.

So he lines himself up, heart so loud he thinks she may just hear, and he watches her face again, her beautiful face surrounded by flaming red hair, seeming so vibrant in the glow of her eyes.

She bites her lips, feels him against her, but it's not good enough, just wants him to- her breath hitches, eyes falling shut and her head moving back once again as she exhales sharply.

He pushes in as much as he can, own eyes closed as he just stays there, holding her soft hips in his hands, grounds himself.

She looks back at him, eyes half-lidded and her hands searching for him, him so far away but also so close.

He leans forwards, elicits a small moan from the body beneath him, and he kisses her, so slow and languid that one may think he had forgotten what he was doing.

She definitely hadn't. She rolls her hips slowly against him, whimpers quietly, and pulls him close against her, his body hot against hers. She tangles a hand in his hair and tugs ever so gently, moving in for a deep kiss when he makes a noise she hadn't heard before.

He feels heat rising to his cheeks, feels her smile against his lips, and he just lets out a low chuckle, wraps his arms around her and thrusts his hips forwards rhythmically ever so agonisingly slow.

She moans, breathes out sharply. _Begs for him_ , and he obeys.

He fastens his pace, breath leaving his mouth sharply before he kisses her roughly, a hand moving to grope at her, tease her.

She whines against his lips, a needy noise for more, her hand moving down to herself and feeling so blissful with him there.

He growls in her ear, feels the shiver run up her spine and her hips jolting up almost involuntarily, and he groans as he bucks in harshly once, seizes her reaction.

She gasps and grips at his arms reflexively, eyes pressing close as she lets out a whine, breath coming out in short puffs. Flames emerge from below and light up her body, a moan escaping her as he does it again. And again.

He lets out low grunts as he grounds into her warmth, the slick noises and their voices the only sounds filling the quiet room. His arms feel heavy around her light frame, his hips making her whole body move every time they meet, and he loves it. He bites at her neck, wants to hear all the noises she can make, wants to please her in every way possible.

She feels her eyes roll back slightly as soon as she opens them, short and light gasps escaping her as he seems more erratic, needy. She wants him to-

The pleasure inside her builds up too much, too fast, she- her eyes flutter and her breathing stops for a moment as her whole body stiffens and a high-pitched whine escape her before she slumps, small and quiet gasps ghosting over his face.

He breathes out harshly as she tightens around him for a second and her body tenses, and then she loosens and falls heavily into his arms, her face so blissfully warm and content he can’t help but kiss her once more.

The kiss is sloppy, her body trembling a bit as he continues to ground into her so blissfully, yet so tiring.

She whispers his name, loving, as her hands move to his face, hold him in place. And she only needs to whisper the one word before he finally lets out a final needy whine.

He bites his lips and his eyes press close tightly as he bucks against her hips one last time, body tensing up as he lets out a few grunts, head leaning into her neck, his breath hot on her skin as she feels him inside her.

She closes her eyes as well, breath heavy as she wraps her arms around the man on top of her and simply holds him, soft kisses pressed to his shoulders.

He’s panting, drowsy, but he sits up a bit after a few seconds, looking down at the beautiful disheveled woman beneath him, and he smiles, a smile that turns into a loveable grin.

She can’t help but grin back at him, a fuzzy and loving grin, as she just looks at the man she loves so much so, her hands rested on his hips.

He averts his gaze as he pulls out, a tiny and satisfied grin on his face still as he does. He discards the item and then drops down next to her softly, looking at her fondly.

She turns on her side and wraps an arm around him, pulling him closer until they are breathing the same air and occupying the same space, warmth enveloping them.

Quiet words are spoken, and then silence falls once again as both fall asleep, the night-sky outside hiding them from the world.


End file.
